Online collaboration sessions are common in business environments where participants may be at different locations. These collaboration sessions can simulate in-person meetings. The session supports audio and video, as well as the sharing of content presented by one participant to other participants. A meeting/collaboration server is commonly used to route the audio, video and other content among the plurality of participants.